His Name Was Ventri
by Lunar Prism
Summary: This is a 3 part/book story with an OC named Ventri Dovadakin. In each part, he is in a different situation, with different people and outcomes. A romantic drama, with love and lemons. My first story, btw. Line ups: VentrixKurome, VentrixAkame, and VentrixMein. Thank you guys for checking this out. Give it a shot. :D P.S: It's quite long, I recommend following of faving . ;)


**Hya frands, my name is Lunar Prism. This will be my first story, so please excuse my poor style. I'm going to try my best, so I hope you enjoy! This story will be a story based on an OC, named Ventri Dovadakin. I hope you enjoy. Oh, one more thing. This'll be realllly long. :D**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M+ FOR MATURE ADIUNCES ONLY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't not own Akame Ga Kill, all rights to the official owner. Please support the official release.**

It was a gloomy morning for Ventri Dovadakin. He hadn't slept well, worrying about Kurome after what had happened the day before. When he heard that Bols had died, he only felt sadness for a moment before he realized that Kurome was with him.

 _Where the hell is she anyways?_ He wondered. He conversed with Wave, his best friend, on where Kurome could be.

"I think she's in her room sleeping. Why, is something wrong?" Wave asked with a tone of worry that Ventri easily picked up. He was always the best at reading other people's feelings. Usually. At other times, he completely overlooked them, which is what usually happened with Kurome, sadly.

"No, everything's fine" he said with a sigh of relief.

As Ventri cracked open Kurome's door to make sure she was okay, he was immediately shoved from behind and locked in.

"Hey, who the hell—"then he stopped, realizing he was in Kurome's room. He went up to the door to try to open, but it wouldn't budge. He was quite angry that someone had the nerve to come up to the strongest member of the Jaegers and shove him. But, once again, realizing the situation around him, slowly looked over to Kurome's bed. She wasn't there, luckily for him. But then, as his luck was, he heard the toilet flush in her bathroom. Ventri freaked out, and ran under Kurome's bed.

 _Shit, shit, shit! What if she finds me? Oh, she'll be so mad… She'll kill me!_ He thought as he started to think of the horrors that awaited him if he was found.

He heard a door open, and he braced himself by scooting over to the other side of the bed. He saw bare feet walk out, along with a towel in tow, and realized she had been taking a shower! His face immediately blushed bright red, almost as red as his face would ever be. Almost.

She walked over to her closet, picking out her normal attire. Actually, she had, like, _ten_ different pairs of that same outfit. Wow, Ventri had never guessed that she would spend so much money. Well, she did always wear that outfit. Slim black shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top, a skirt shorter than some, her black hair…

As Ventri fantasized about Kurome's adorable appearance, Kurome had decided to take a five minute nap (Yeah right, more like an hour) before she went out to do whatever. She threw herself onto the bed, crushing Ventri, forcing a yelp out of him. Kurome squeaked in surprise, jumping off the bed with her sword and falling to the ground right beside Ventri. Ventri was too busy recovering from Kurome jumping on the bed to notice her right beside him, surprised to see her friend under her bed.

 _Ah danm that hurt, I just hope she didn't hear me,_ he thought. He reached up to feel his chest, but felt something else instead. It was a bit squishy, and it was round. Actually, it was quite soft. Felt like one of those therapy—then he felt a presence. He didn't need to look over to know that Kurome was laying there. Again, his luck struck him hard. This time, physically.

 _There's no way that this thing is…_ He thought solemnly. If it was what he thought it was, Ventri Dovadakin would be a thing of the past. He looked over as slowly as possible, hoping that his hand was _not_ on one of her breasts. Actually, he wouldn't mind that. She was pretty, cute, and he has had feelings for her from when he had first joined, and—no, that would be terrible. They'd feel awkward around each other.

 _Well, here goes…_ he thought.

He looked over to see Kurome, with the brightest shade of red he had ever seen on her face. It was kind of cute. But, it was the last time he would see it, because now he was to die.

Ventri slowly scooted to the other side, his face almost as red as hers.

"Not so fast Ventri" Kurome said gritting her teeth.

"Wait, Kurome, I can explain. You see, I came to check on you, and then—"she had already grabbed him by his collar, and walked over to her balcony.

"Kurome, what are you—"Ventri said as she dropped him over the balcony. Ventri started to yell, then realized he could fly with one of his Teigus. Then he realized he could get Kurome back.

Kurome sighed, completely embarrassed by what Ventri had done.

"Ventri, you can come back up now," she said in a flat tone.

"Ventri? Ventri, you down there?" she was starting to get worried that something was wrong. She peeked over the edge, and shrieked: There was blood all over the ground, along with Ventri's black trench coat. She started to whimper, and then started crying. She laid in bed for five minutes, then brought herself up to go tell Wave of what she did. She couldn't believe that she had killed one of her best friends just because he embarrassed her. She walked out of her room with tears in her eyes, and stopped dead. There Ventri was with Wave, butting heads as usual over something to do with something. Ventri was also shirtless, she noticed.

"You fish-brained freak, you shoved me into Kurome's room!" Ventri gritted.

"She could've killed me!"

"Oh yeah you shirtless freak? Well, that's what you get for stealing my spotlight yesterday. That would've sealed me with Kurome!" Wave said in anger.

They continued to argue, unaware of their audience, consisting of all the Jaegers but Dr. Stylish and Bols, both of which had been killed by Night Raid. Kurome was thinking of how she could've been so stupid to think that Ventri would've died.

 _He can fly, he can fly, he can fly…_ She kept on thinking about how he was alive, and it was all going to be okay, rather than thinking on what book to read to get torture ideas.

The two must've noticed something was amiss, because they stopped their bickering and looked to their left. Their expressions would've been priceless under different circumstances. The Jaegers and General Esdeath were standing there, barely able to contain their laughter. Other than Kurome, who was covered in tears and her eyes red.

Ventri immediately felt terrible for what he had done to Kurome, but he realized he would feel even worse if she caught him and tortured him.

"Kurome, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that I wanted to get you back, and then I found Wave laughing about how he locked me in your room, and"—he immediately stopped and started to back up along with Wave, seeing Kurome starting to take steps towards them. Then Ventri started to fly and Wave used his Teigu to get increased speed and ran. They both looked back only to see Kurome close in on them in an instant.

 _So this is the true speed of an assassin," he thought._ He and Wave both yelped as Kurome grabbed them both by the foot and threw them to the ground.

"Look, Kurome, we're sorry. Just please don't kill us or worse," Wave said.

"Yeah. But for the record, this is Wave's fault beca—"Kurome hugged them both and broke into tears.

"Why would you do that Ventri? I thought I had killed you, and I sat there crying for FIVE MINUTES!" She screamed in anger.

As the others left realizing this was personal, Ventri had eye-contact with Wave. Wave was hugging Kurome back, but Ventri couldn't bring himself to do it. He backed away from her, and apologized.

"Kurome, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you really cared about me…" he said in a worried tone.

"Of course I care about you, you're one of my only friends," she barely said. She was still sobbing, and her tears caused both Wave and Ventri to feel terrible.

"Kurome, I'm sorry, this is kind of my fault" Wave said softly.

"No, it's Ventri's fault. He's the one who PRETENDED TO DIE, BECAUSE HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY!" she yelled, starting to recover from her tears. "Maybe you aren't my friend after all," she whimpered. She immediately regretted what she had just said, because she knew it would probably make Ventri upset.

Ventri started to back away, a look of grief and pain in his eyes. He obviously didn't see the pain and fogginess behind Kurome's eyes, otherwise he would've brushed it off. But, he was barely able to read Kurome's emotions, and no one knew why.

"Wait, Ventri, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too—"but when Kurome looked up, Ventri was already gone.

 _What's wrong with me? Everyone who cares about me eventually ends up being turned down by me. And half the time, I don't even mean it! Am I really that big of a monster?_ She thought to herself. She started sobbing again, and all Wave could do was hold her. He _hated_ Ventri for what he had done to Kurome. He no longer cared about Ventri. In fact, he wanted to slam his face into a wall over and over again, until Ventri's face was pulverized.

 _I guess this means I'm going to get Kurome, and not Ventri. This prank ended out with a better result than I had originally thought. So much for just seeing Kurome beat up Ventri._ Wave thought. Sadly for him, he couldn't see that Kurome hadn't meant it either. Ventri was still in the run for Kurome's heart, and he had a far lead, and neither Wave nor Ventri realized it. It was a cruel world, and one more friendship had just been broken by a small prank.


End file.
